Edward and Bella: After Wedding
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: This is the story of Edward and Bella's night after their wedding. Lemon. ExB


The ceremony was beautiful. The dress was amazing; Bella had to hand it to Alice. She knew what she was doing when it came to weddings.

She waited in the bathroom. Eyeing the thin silk number that Rosalie had suggested she wear. It was a deep blue color with a matching silk robe that went to the knee.

She was nervous, beyond nervous. This would be her first night with the man of her dreams, and now husband. She flipped her hair nervously and tied the front of her robe loosely.

She took a shaky breath and repeated in her head to relax. When she was as calm as she would get, Bella made her way to the door. As soon as she opened the door all of her nervousness was gone.

The hallway was covered in rose petals and candles. She smiled to her self as she stepped out. Edward knew how to be romantic.

Bella followed the trail of rose petal down the hall to a wide glass door covered in red silk curtains, so as not to see the inside. She tapped lightly on the glass.

"Come in my dear." his velvet voice welcomed.

She turned the handle to the glass door and stepped inside. Her eyes widened immediately at the sight. The room was covered in hundred of candles adorning anything with a flat surface. Rose petals covered every inch of the plush carpeting.

"Wow," she breathed.

He chuckled to himself as he watched her. Bella was so taken aback by the room that she hadn't yet looked at Edward.

He sat on the side of the bed. His perfect, chiseled chest shining dimly in the candles. He only had his black dress pants from the wedding on. His bronze hair wasn't as tousled as it usually was.

She smiled and walked to him. He eyed her speculatively.

"That looks lovely on you." Edward murmured.

"Thank you,"

He stood up from the bed with deliberate slowness. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He then bent his head to kiss her softly on the lips. Bella, with some effort, managed to keep her hands at her side. Edward moved his hands from her neck to her shoulders down her arms to her waist.

He tugged lightly on the draw string of Bella's silk robe. The loose knot came undone, and the top of the robe slid to her forearm. Bella shed the robe to the floor, leaving her in the open with her silk gown on. He pulled back to look at her without the cover of the robe shielding her.

"Absolutely gorgeous." he murmured.

Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes carefully roamed her body. Not staying on anyone part too long. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She couldn't muster up the self control to stop her hands from wrapping around his neck. He didn't seem to mind as he pulled her closer to him. He moved back slowly to the bed.

He sat on the edge with her in his lap. His tongue skimmed along her lower lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue met hers. His breath was unbearably sweet. Her head swam with his heady scent.

She couldn't breathe after a while and he noticed. He pushed her down, her back to the sheets, and moved his lips along her neck to her collar bone.

He gently pushed her leg out with his knee. He slid her short, silk gown over her head, revealing the light blue silk bikini shorts and matching strapless lace and silk top. He pushed against her lightly. His fingers gently moved up her stomach to her ribs.

Bella tipped her head up to kiss his throat and massage it with her tongue. As he had done so many times before for her.

She moved to his ear, she moved her tongue around the edge. He put his lips on her shoulder kissing the skin. She pushed his back against the wall. She kissed him with intensity, fierceness, and love. He put his hands on her back and pushed her forward.

Her waist pressed against his, her breath caught. She had to pull away to breathe. He pushed her down on her back. He moved his hands swiftly up her stomach to the lace and silk top she had on. He pushed it over her head revealing her bare chest.

It heaved lightly with her breathing. He bent in to kiss her, he cupped one breast hesitantly. He moved his lips down her neck to her chest. He kissed the small pink nipple, his cold breath made her shiver. She felt his lips and tongue on it.

When the nipple was checked and peaked in his mouth he moved to the other. This time a little rougher. She moaned, almost inaudibly at first. Her breathing sped up and she had to release a louder moan. Her hips rubbed against his groin and he stopped.

He licked from her chest up her neck to her chin. She pushed him up back against the wall. She had caught her breath. She licked his earlobe.

She ran her hands down his chest to his boxers. She stroked down the side of his thighs. She wasn't sure what to do exactly. She knew anything she did would make him happy at this point. She bent her head down, her lips atop his anatomy. She pushed her head down farther to try and conceal what she could.

He started to pant; he had never been through this either apparently. He shook lightly; he placed his hand on the top of her head. He grasped at her hair, making sure not hurt her. His other hand gripped at the sheets below. He closed his eyes and put his head back into the wall.

He panted, light moans escaping his lips. She pulled her head up; he didn't give her a chance to breathe if she needed to. His lips were on hers in no time. She worried about what she had just done. Wouldn't he find it gross to kiss her after that?

His tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing with hers. Her chest pressed against his. He pushed her down once more. He slipped his fingers around the sides of her underwear. He paused and moved his lips to her ear.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too."

He pulled down her small bikini underwear. He examined her body in the light of the candles.

"God, you are beautiful." he whispered.

She blushed and Edward kissed her once more. His fingers followed the line to the growing wetness of her entrance. He pushed a finger in lightly; she arched her back and moaned. He slipped another then another. He moved them in and out of her, watching her move and moan his name.

He thought for a moment. Just as he played his piano, he now played Bella. When his fingers moved, she made different noises. As he sped or decreased the tempo she would pant and speak his name. He smiled to himself.

He kicked off his boxers with little force. He kissed her with force. Her heart rate accelerated, the blush was stronger. He kissed her throat and pulled himself up.

He wanted so desperately to taste her. But that was for a different time, when his tongue could make her sing for him.

He looked nervous. He swallowed hard; and looked back into her eyes. When he did so, the nervous look went away. He lined himself up.

"I love you, Bella. I'm sorry."

He pushed into her. He was at her barrier when he pushed past it. She winced in pain as he proceeded. He stopped and let her get used to him inside of her.

She felt the pain all over her. She knew he was big, she knew it would hurt for her first time. But not that much.

She moaned lightly as he moved in. He put one hand on the back of her head and the other around her hip. He went slowly at first and then picked up pace as he found his rhythm. She panted and moaned, he moved his hands to the sheets on either side of her head. Her breathing became faster, she felt her body warming, and he felt the warmness coming from her.

She panted, her moaning became feint cries. He panted along with her. Her muscles tightened around him, she dug her nails into his back. He didn't notice at all, he was groaning, it had been getting louder. He squeezed the sheets harder, the fibers broke at the force he applied.

She screamed, reaching the peak of her first orgasm. He threw his head back as he thrust harder. He moaned as he reached his own first climax. She felt no embarrassment, there was no need to. Her body shook, she could feel her breathing heave her chest forward.

He collapsed to the side of her, his breathing was heavy. She rolled over on her side to face him. He pulled the silk coverlet over her. She pushed herself closer. They both waited for their breathing to calm down. He held her tighter in his arms.

"I love you so much, Bella. I love you so damn much."

"Edward," she sighed. "I love you, I love you."

It was quiet for a few moments. He stroked up her arm as he listened to her breathe. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll get things cleaned up."

She became confused. But then remembered what happens the first time. She blushed and sat up.

"I'll take a shower." she said.

"Sounds good, I'll clean up the sheets."

"Would you like to join me?" she asked.

He stared down into her eyes, thinking it was a joke. Her eyes showed that it was not. He kissed her lightly and grinned.

She took the coverlet with her as she exited to the bathroom. It was wrapped around her, still covering her. She cleaned herself up and started the shower. She sat on the counter and waited for him. She flipped her hair nervously and crossed her legs, when there was a knock on the door her heart raced.

"Come in." she said.

He had a towel wrapped around him, he walked over to her. He placed his hands on the counter beside her. He kissed her, his lips soft on hers. The water stopped automatically, the bubbles were almost overflowing the tub. He picked her up and stood her up.

The coverlet dropped to the floor at the same time his towel did. She took his hand and walked into the tub. She sat and pulled him down with her. He kissed her softly, the entire kiss she thought about nothing but a few minutes ago. The first time they ever made love.


End file.
